New Years Eve
by SimonettexTheonorxAlvinattyFAN
Summary: New Years Eve. The last day before a new year. Out with the old, and in with the new. Just a cute story about all the AATC couples (Alvinatty, Simonette, Theonor) and how they spent their New Years Eve's. Enjoy! And review! :D
1. Trapped

**Hello everyone! New year, new story! This will feature all three AATC couples. This first chapter is about Alvin and Brittany. Should the next chapter be about them? Or should I switch it up and do another couple for a chapter and then come back to them? Anyways, enjoy! And please review! **

New Years Eve. A time to reminisce about the previous year, and to look forward to the upcoming one. Out with the old, and in with the new. People celebrate in numerous ways; going out to dinner for some, staying home and laying low for others, and drinking the night away for those who can. This is an ample time to spend with your family and friends, as you celebrate a new beginning.

Not all, however, enjoy how they spend their New Years Eve.

Brittany Miller worked as the head secretary to the owner of California Capital Bank. It had the most branches in California than any other bank. She was required to work 7 days a week, for long hours, because her boss was always in his office.

She loved everything about her job, except one, single thing. Her ex-boyfriend, Alvin Seville, worked in the same exact building as her. He was a broker for the bank. She didn't know how they could work in the same building without it exploding, that's how bad their hatred for each other was. However, she put him to the back of her head while she was at work. It was important that she concentrated on her job.

On New Years Eve, she was stuck in the office until 10 o'clock. She would have just enough time to go home, get ready, and go out to celebrate for the New Year. She clocked out, and walked to the elevator with utmost confidence. She pressed the down button, The elevator arrived, and she stepped on. Just as the doors were closing, something stopped it and another person got on. She groaned once she saw who it was.

"I'm getting off," she said, pressing the door open button frantically. She had to get off of this elevator, now. But it was too late, the elevator had already begun moving.

"Relax, will you? We'll be downstairs in a minute, and then we go separate ways." he said.

Brittany rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Why did her boss have to work on the 105th floor? She anxiously tapped her side, impatient to get off the elevator.

"So, what've you been up to?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Nothing that pertains to you."

"Still snippy, I see." he said, probably with a smirk.

"Shut up, Alvin. I don't want to hear you."

He snorted.

Just then, the lights in the elevator flickered, and the elevator shook. The elevator came to a stop, not even halfway down. The doors didn't open, and there was a low buzzing sound.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Brittany whined, pressing the door open button again. The doors, nor the elevator, would move.

"Why are you in such a rush? It will move in a second."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you, especially not tonight." she exclaimed.

"Ooh, you have a hot date tonight?" he asked, trying to annoy her further.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she lied. "So now, you can mind your own business, and leave me alone."

"You certainly haven't changed." he scoffed.

"You mean my hatred for you hasn't changed? Damn straight!"

"Boy, you're extra hormonal, tonight."

"Can you just leave me alone? Please?" she begged.

"Nah, don't think so."

The lights flickered again, and then the elevator phone started ringing.

"Hello?!" Brittany answered with anticipation.

"Hi, the elevator is experiencing some technical difficulties, and you may be stuck there for a while." a man said.

"What? No! I can't be stuck here!"

"Ma'am, we are working to fix the situation."

"I have places to go, and people to see, and I'm stuck with a lunatic!"

"Is his presence an immediate danger to you?"

"Only to my nerves."

"Then there's nothing we can do. Maintenance is on its way, but be prepared to be stuck there for a few hours."

"A few hours?! Whoa, not going to happen. I have to get off, now!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there is nothing we can do at this time. Stay calm, and relax. It may be a while."

"Thanks," she said, with a huff. She hung up the phone, and groaned.

"What did they say?"

"That we'll be stuck here for a few hours."

"What? I have plans!" he exclaimed.

"Get in line, pal." she started taking off her pumps. If she was going to be stuck there, she was going to be comfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"Could you do me a favor? Do. Not. Talk. To. Me. Ok? Just don't. I don't want to hear you."

"Not likely."

"I hate you. So much."

"Awww, thanks."

Her blood was boiling right now. He just loved to push her to her breaking point. She slid down to the floor, and started banging her head on the wall.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, also sliding down to the floor.

"Trying to put myself out of my misery."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Yes! You're awful."

"Then, I'll shut up, if you stop banging your head on the wall."

"Why does it matter to you if I kill myself?"

"Because they'll think I did it."

"Just shut up, I'll do what I want."

"And I'll do what I want, and I don't want to shut up."

Brittany groaned. It was going to be a long night.

**To be continued...**

**So, how was it? I really hope it was good and that you enjoyed it! Please review! And I'll see you all soon! Peace, Love, and Chipmunks :D  
**


	2. Hospital Duty

**Hello everyone! It's been a week since my last update and I decided it was time to update again! I don't want to keep my fans waiting too long! I'm going to try to update every week, and hopefully I'll be able to manage that. Thank you to everyone who commented! Now, to "I' . " I totally agree! I don't even know what I would do. Probably start slapping them silly lol. Thank you to "chipmunksforlife" for actually suggesting what to do. I wasn't sure if you guys wanted me to continue with Alvin and Brittany, or move on and come back to them. So that definitely helped! And to "cruelistnightmare" don't worry, we will all find out in future chapters! :) and to "alvinthechipmunk" in Brittany's opinion, you are that awful ;) lol. And now, here is the second chapter! Thank you all! Enjoy! And please review! **

*Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep!* She groaned. She had literally just fallen asleep, and already someone had paged her. This was her life, though. She had chosen her own path, and now it was time for her to oblige with it. She unclipped the pager from her pocket, and glanced at it before getting out of the bed. She adjusted her uniform before leaving the room; a frumpy, wrinkled uniform wouldn't look professional. She ran her fingers through her hair, and then stepped out into the bright, white hallway. The light was almost blinding, compared to the dark room she had just come from. Walking fast and hard, she approached the nurses station, where her fellow resident was standing.

"Dr. Miller!" Dr. Katzman called out.

"What happened?" she asked, out of breath. Her friend, Dr. Paulina Katzman, and the only other resident who was on call with her at almost all times, was staring at a chart, placed on the nurses station.

"The kid who was supposed to go into surgery later? The one with the eye problem, Elijah? He had a seizure and started crashing. I had to intubate him, and started him on fluids."

"Oh, ok," she responded, still trying to catch her breath. She pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"I figured you would want to know, since he is your patient, after all."

"I totally agree."

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" Dr. Katzman asked. She waved two fingers in front of her eyes. "Do you need your vitals checked?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Oh-k," Dr. Katzman said, waving her hands in the air.

"I just got up a little too fast, that's all."

"Were you daydreaming again?" she asked, curiously.

"No," Jeanette answered, looking the other way.

"Is that a yes?" Dr, Katzman asked, with a sweet smile.

"Last time I checked, no means no, not yes."

"Stop bluffing! I want to meet this guy already! We've been friends for how long now?"

"Only a few months."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot we didn't go to medical school together."

"Yeah." Jeanette opened a file, and began skimming through it, in order to avoid the conversation.

"You know what? I've never been to your house either."

"So? I've never been to your house, before. And when we do go out, its usually to the bar two blocks away. We're always on-call."

"True. So what are you doing, tonight? You're getting off early, right?"

"Yeah, I get off at 9 o'clock."

"Sooo, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know yet."

"Yes, you do! Spill the details!"

"Probably nothing."

"Nothing?! It's New Years Eve! You can't just do nothing!"

"I can do what I want, Dr. Katzman." she said, glancing down at her nails.

Another doctor approached the nurses station.

"Ahem, Dr. Miller?"

She turned around. "Oh, uh, yes, Dr. Seville?"

"We have to go discuss the surgery for the child with the brain tumor?"

"Oh, right. I'll see you later, Paulina."

"You mean you'll be spilling to me later? Yeah, you will."

She shook her head as she walked away.

"Has she figured it out yet?" he asked.

"She's not even close," she answered with a laugh. "First of all, she thinks that I hate you. She just keeps asking to come over, to meet you. Well, she doesn't know its you, and she doesn't know she already knows you."

"Hmm, I would've thought that most of the doctors in here would've figured it out already, but I guess not."

"Either that, or we're really good at keeping secrets."

"Very, very true."

"What time do you get off tonight?" she asked, as they stepped into the conference room.

"By 11, I should be home. Just in time for midnight."

"I get off at 9, so I'll have time to go home, clean the house a little, and get ready for later."

"Another year has gone by. It all goes by very quickly, doesn't it?"

"It does, it really does."

"Now, let's get started on that-"

Jeanette's pager went off. She clipped it off her pocket, and read it.

"I have to go," she said "One of my patients is crashing."

"Alright, but we'll meet later, right?"

"Yeah, definitely. And if not, I'll see you at home." She gave him a quick kiss, before running out of the room to go attend to her patient. Dr. Katzman was already in there, performing CPR on the child.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked, letting Jeanette take over.

"With what?"

"With Dr. Seville? The one we hate?"

"Oh, it was fine."

"Are you sure it was fine? Do you need me to kick his ass?"

"I'm serious! Stop worrying about me."

"It's my job to worry about you."

"No, it's your job to worry the patients."

**To be continued...**

**I owe a lot of this chapter to my friends Nikki and Toni-Ann! They didn't help me write it, but they listened to me babble about it for the entire week. I doubt they're reading, but I appreciate all their help!**

**Just to clear some things up: Both Simon and Jeanette work in a hospital as doctors. They are dating, and the other doctors in the hospital don't know that. It's a very private relationship.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I always think my stories suck, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! Please review! And hopefully I'll be able to update next week! See you then! Peace, Love, and Chipmunks :D  
**


	3. That Awful-Feeling

**Hello everyone! Longtime, no see. Literally. Well, I had a HUGE fight with my friend over my stories and was upset for a while. Needless to say, she's not my friend anymore, and I'm back! Now to questions. To "ChipmunkfanNo.1" actually, I didn't base it off the move haha. My teacher read us a story for a quiz and the two girls who hate each other are trapped in an elevator, and I was inspired. I've never even heard of the movie until you mentioned it! Haha, that is a coincidence though. And soooo many great questions that will be answered in time!(: And to "cruelistnightmare" my pleasure! I love answering questions!(: And here, is the next chapter of my story. It's my first time writing a Theonor fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me lol. So, enjoy! And please review!**

Yuck! She felt completely and utterly gross. Her throat was burning and swollen, and her head was pounding. She attempted to breathe through her nose, but it was clogged, and therefore pointless. She appeared to be the next victim of the flu.

She was weak, and her eyes drooped as she attempted to sit up in her bed. What she really had to do was get up and go to work. Since she barely had the strength to reach over to her night stand and grab her cell phone, she decided it would be best to call in sick. But first, she called in her roommate, Joanie.

"Joanie! Jo!" she called, with the best of her ability.

Joanie appeared in the doorway. She was a tall, slim girl, with short black hair. She had a kind-of-funny personality. She loves to poke fun at people.

"Damn, Eleanor," she said, looking disapprovingly at her. "You look horrendous. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"No, Joanie," she said with an eye roll. "I think I have the flu."

"Well, that sucks. You get to break in the New Year with a worldwide epidemic living in your body."

"Thank you for your kind support, Jo, but can you please call in sick for me?"

"Yeah, no prob. I'll make sure to say 'Eleanor is flying across the country with her boyfriend, and she just wanted me to tell you in advance that she would like her vacation days now.' Is that good?"

"Since I know you're only kidding, that's perfect."

"What if I'm not kidding this time? Huh?"

"If you get me fired, I'll tell your secret about..."

"No, no, no! Unnecessary. I'll call right now." she stood up completely straight and saluted to Eleanor.

"I''ll call Theodore. We had plans tonight, and now I'm sick."

"Suuure, I get to call the job, and you get to call the boyfriend. Because that is so fair!"

"Joanie, please don't give me a hard time right now."

"Fine, fine, fine." she walked briskly out of the room to go place her phone call.

Eleanor sighed and reached over and grabbed her cell phone. She unlocked it, and called Theodore.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," she replied, weakly.

"Oh, my God! Are you ok?!"

"Well, yes and no. I'm ok, because I haven't been hit by a truck or anything, but I think I have the flu."

"That's terrible!" he gasped.

"I don't think I can make it to that party tonight."

"I understand. But..."

"But what?" she inquired.

"Would you mind if...?"

"If what?"

"If I still went." he said, sounding a little ashamed.

"Uhh, sure, you can go. Um, have fun." she answered, confused. He was still going to go to the party without her? That wasn't like him at all.

"Well, it's just because-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, have a good time." She felt like crying.

"Can I call you back in a little bit?" he said, sounding distracted.

"Don't bother, I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh, ok. Call me if you need me."

"Will do."

"Love you.

"Love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye." she hung up the phone and threw it onto the nightstand.

Joanie came back into the room.

"Your boss said to feel- whoa! What happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, trying to hold back tears. "What did my boss say?"

"He said to feel better. What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"No, everything's fine."

"That is the biggest lie I've ever heard. Come on, tell Mama Jo."

"It's nothing, I'm just going back to bed."

"Well, my ear will be hear waiting when you wake up because I want to know what happened."

"Uh, ok." she had to get her out of the room. "And just shut the door behind you, please?"

Joanie walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she did, Eleanor scrunched up into a ball, and cried herself to sleep.

**To be continued...**

**And the drama continues! Why is Theodore still going to go to a party while his girlfriend is sick? I guess we'll have to find out later! Once again, thanks to all my readers! I hope you enjoyed! And please review! And until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


End file.
